The Rhythm Of Love
by ILoveLoganHenderson469
Summary: Okay, I need OCs for Kendall, James and Carlos. Logan likes Cheye. But Cheye doesn't believe in love. She'll date but it doesn't mean anything. Can he soften her up? Tough-as-nails Cheye? Hopefully. R&R. Thanks! OC CONTEST IS OVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm in need of OCs for Kendall, James and Carlos. **

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**BTR Guy:**

**Style:**

**Talents:**

**Other:**

**I don't know when I want them in so don't ask. I'll give you a week notice before I want them in. The OCs be in till like the 3rd, 4th****or 5th****chapter. I decided t change her name because I like the name 'Cheye' better.**

"Mom," I said, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she says as she sits down beside me on the couch.

"I think love is a sham. There isn't a purpose. There are greater things in life, like I don't know, say, having a great career and being with your friends. Everybody is always worried about who they'll marry, or who their first kiss will be, or whatever. Love just weighs you down. What's the purpose?"

"Oh! Honey, no!" my mom squeezes my hand. "Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you. Loving someone requires a leap of faith, and a soft landing is never guaranteed."

"Mom, it's overrated."

"You know, when it works, love is pretty amazing. It's not overrated. There's a reason for all those songs." she looks at her hand, staring at the wedding ring on her finger. "Don't think your love life will be anything like mine used to be, because it won't. Cheye, you will find somebody. I know you will. You're great, dear. You just have to open up. Stop having your "summer boyfriends" or "seasonal boyfriends" and actually date someone you like. Don't be like I used to be." _Mom is somewhat right,_ I thought to myself. I know that I _do not_ want to be anything like she used to be. She is on her 6th marriage. She always said that whoever she was currently married to was "The One" but she has me convinced that Jared, her current husband, is for real.

I don't know what else to say so all I come up with is, "I'll take that into consideration. I love you mom, bye."

"Oh Cheye," she says, extending her arms out to me, "I love you too." I embrace her, then walk away, wondering what it felt like to love someone that much. So much that you couldn't even control yourself when they came close, as if you might just break free of whatever was holding you and throw yourself at them with enough force to easily overwhelm you both.

**A/N: Okay so, do you likey? Or no? Because I am really really liking this. A lot. But I'm not sure about the title…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I changed her name. Because one of my reviewers thought it was similar to a book. But I've never read that book. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I was sitting by the pool, relaxing when Kendall walks up to me.

"Hello," he says and sits down beside me.

"Hey." I sit up in my chair.

"We were wondering, do you want to come to our party?"

"Sure. Why not?" I say, taking a sip of my tea.

"Okay, it's in our apartment, Friday night at 6 sharp," he said with a smile. "I have to go now. Do you want to come? I need help inviting more people. And if you go, I'm sure a lot for people will go."

"Sure. But, why do you say that?" I say, standing up.

"You're just likeable," he replies.

"Likeable? Me?"

"Yes, you are."

"No, not really, I've always thought of myself as mean and selfish."

"None of us think you are," he says, grabbing my elbow and steering me.

"Whatever you say," I mumble.

Eventually, we found Camille and Jo.

"Hey," Jo says, quickly kissing Kendall.

"Hey, we were wondering," he points at me, "if you two wanted to come to our party. Its Friday, in our apartment and at 6."

"Sure," they say in unison.

**Yep. Its short. And I have decided that the OCs need to be in by next Tuesday. **


	3. OC WINNERS! READ ALL THE AUTHOR NOTE!

**Okay, this chapter only contains my OCs. ****serenemonologue for KENDALL. MeganPena841 for CARLOS. ForNever21 for JAMES. NOTICE! -**** For my my other OC apps, I will be making other OC stories so don't worry; you will be in one. **

**Okay- so here is their apps:**

**SERENEMONOLOGUE:**

Name: Jade Elizabeth George

Age: 17

Reason for being at Palmwoods: Model

Looks: 5'7, tan skin, white teeth, blue eyes, all muscle. Weighs about 140. Naturally curly hair that reaches her shoulder blades.

Clothes: when not a shoot ae wears jeans band or novelty tshirts and toms

Personality: She's a little dramatic but she doesn't bring drama. She loves to laugh. Shes rude, crude but extremely kind

Likes: Cross Country, track, fashion, dancing and singing, cooking and baking

Dislikes: Jo Taylor and the Jennifers

Big Time Crush: either Kendall or James

Extras: she's from a small town In Oklahoma. Shes really athletic, loves chocolate and the color yellow. She's a four time state champion in Cross Country and Track and Field. She wears a state ring everywhere

**MEGANPENA841:**

Full Name: Megan Amelia O'Grady

Nicknames: None

Birthday: March 15th

Age: 16

Appearance: Long wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, about 5'6", slim, lightly tanned skin

Personality: Fun loving and out-going. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and doesn't have a shy bone in her body. She is a bit competitive when it comes to sports and loves them. She may not be a genius but what she lacks mentally, she makes up for with her athletic ability. She hates people who are obsessed with themselves and doesn't like guys who flirt too much at all.

Likes: Sports, hanging out, talking, laughing, being with her friends, playing truth or dare (mostly dare), being with the guy she likes.

Dislikes: The color grey, skirts, jerks, flirts, having to eat "healthy", too much pink, staying silent/still.

BTR Guy: C-A-R-L-O-S! (Sorry, I'm kind of, sort of... TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! ... Sorry)

Style: Ripped up jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, bright colors, boots, sneakers, sandals

Talents: Awesome Dancer but needs to work on her singing. She has an amazing voice, she just can't control her pitch as well as other people.

Other: She grew up in the carnival business so she isn't used to staying in one place. Also she isn't used to places being silent at night so she gets a bit scared at night. Also she can solve a rubik's cube in under a minute.

**FORNEVER21:**

Full Name: Keri (care-ee) Mason

Nicknames: Ker (care)

Birthday: March 11th

Age: 16

Appearance: Medium height for a girl (about 5"6), with most of it made up in her legs. Keri has fairly golden skin from being in the sun so often. She has a dancers body (seeing as she is a dancer) and is well-toned, meaning she does have muscle, but not exceedingly so that it's disgusting. She has a four-pack, and her legs are well-toned, along with her arms. Keri has brown hair, with highlights mixed in, and her hair is extremely wavy. Her eyes are also brown and can appear black. She has a natural hard and edgy look to her.

ersonality: Keri is generally very laidback, but when it comes to something she loves, she will dedicate herself and will work until she breaks. She cares about her looks to an extent, but won't spend more than an hour working on her looks. Keri is dedicated to dance (hiphop, break-dancing, etc.), and is also extremely good at it. Keri is sarcastic and witty, but not in a mean way. She says what's on her mind, and is just amiable, and something draws people to her. Sadly, they don't always stay. Keri is a flirt, and will date, but refuses to get into anything serious. She doesn't mind showing skin and believes in showing off what you got.

Likes: Dance (all kinds), music (mostly pop/rock, pop/punk, alternative), shopping, working out, relaxing, the sun, summer, sports in general, food (meat in paticular ^_^)

Dislikes: The winter, being on ice (ice-skating, ice-hockey, and anything on ice), heavy-metal and screamo music (it bothers her beyond belief), cats, veal, liver, she despises pickles with a passion, having bad hair days, and not working out or dancing for a long time.

BTR Guy: James

Style: Hard and rocker, yet laidback, and has girly elements. Keri is always in style. When she works out or is at the pool, Keri has no problem showing skin. She will normally wear a sports-bra and a pair of basketball shorts or short-shorts when working out, and a revealing (but still tasteful) bikini when at the pool.

Talents: An extremely talented dancer. Can sing well (not amazing, and not completely suckish), but she doesn't have a voice that people would pay big money to listen to. Extremely athletic. Flirting.

Other:

- Her parents are divorced, although it was a mutual divorce and there wasn't anything bad involved. They just split up out of choice when Keri was eight. She is still close to both parents, however she lives with her dad. Her mother live on the other side of California.

- She hates commitment.

**MINE: (Just thought you'd want some info on Cheye. (: )**

**Full Name: Cheyenne Marcella Fairchild**

**Nicknames: Cheye, Marcella. (She prefers to be called Cheye.)**

**Birthday: July 21 **

**Age: 16 **

**Appearance: she is very short. About as tall as the average 12 year old. She has long,straight, black hair w/ purple and blue streaks halfway down her waist. She has very deep green eyes. She is thin. **

**Personality: she is random and hyper. But not a lot. She likes to be calm. But you definitely would NOT call her normal. She's also very smart. **

**Likes: Shane Dawson, Swift Karate Chop, Invader Zim, Purple, Adventure Time, Volleyball, Dancing (Hip Hop), Domo, Lime Green, Reading, Animals, Cookie Monster, Converse, Skinny Jeans, Vans, Skateboarding, Snowboarding, Track, Snow, Winter, Fall, Jack Skellington, Bring Me The Horizon, Mayday Parade, All Time Low, Blood on The Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides, Never Shout Never, Alesana, As Summer Dies, Escape The Fate, Rob Zombie, Twilight, Hawthorne Heights, To Write Love On Her Arms, Insane Clown Posse, Eminem, Lil Wayne, Trey Songz, Owl City, Paramore, A Day To Remember, Fall Out Boy, Boys Like Girls, ****Asking Alexandria, Adam Lambert, Slipknot, Drake, Flyleaf, Hollywood Undead, Jefferee Star, Justin Bieber (Please Don't Hate :P), Kid Cudi, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Kanye West, Ke$ha, Linkin Park, Korn, Grade 8, Cradle Of Faith, Bullet For My Valentine, Nicki Minaj, My Chemical Romance, Metallica, The Black Dahlia Murder, Enrique Iglesias, Jason Derulo, Three Days Grace, Far East Movement, Forever The Sickest Kids. Attack Attack, Creed.(Yes I know, quite a bit of music, but that's her thing.)**

**Dislikes: Girly girls. Preps, the Jennifers, Camille, skirts, dresses, Taylor Swift, Chris Crocker, Summer, Call of Duty, Halo, Ijustine.**

**BTR Guy: Logan, eventually, maybe. Who knows? I do :P hehe. **

**Style: she's goth, emo, or whatever you want to call it. She loves skinny jeans, converse and band tees. That's her normal outfit. Or Vans or anything skate shoe. **

**Talents: Skateboarding. (she's amazing!) Dancing (hip-hop), singing (she can actually sing screamo or whatever you'd like to call it.), Volleyball, Snowboarding, Track. **

**Other: she lives with her older sister, Kaylee. She is 21. Her parents live in Ohio with her twin brothers, Cole and Christian. **

**A/N: Feedback on my OCs? Ideas for my other OC stories? Feedback on Cheye? Hope you like! Congrats to my new OCs! As I said, you other OCs who didn't win will definitely be in other stories, I just need ideas for the other stories to please help me out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"So, we'll see you guys at the party?" Kendall asks.

"Yes," Jo says, smiling.

"Alright, bye!" Kendall says happily, kissing Jo once more.

"Who should we ask next?" Kendall questions me as we walk away.

"What about Jade, Megan and Keri?" I suggest. Kendall nods and leads the way to Jade.

We find her running around the track.

"Hey! Jade!" I call, watching her stop quickly.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Would you like to come to our party?" Kendall asks smoothly.

"Sure. When is it?"

"Friday, in the apartment, at 6 and it lasts all night, or until you leave," he smiles.

"Okay," she says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to running."

"Bye," he says, smiling. "Now who?" he asks.

"Megan," I state happily. When I first moved here, she and Keri were extremely nice to me. So, I've always considered them good friends. Don't get me wrong, I like Jade, too, but we don't talk as often as Megan, Keri and I do. We find Megan sitting by the pool with Jo, the Jennifer's, Camille and Stephanie.

"Hey Megan," I smile.

"Hey!" she says a bit too loudly.

"Will you quiet down?" the blonde Jennifer says angrily.

"Oh shut up miss prissy," I say. Megan laughs.

"So what did you need?" Megan asks.

"I was wondering, well, Kendall was wondering, do you want to come to his party?"

"Will Carlos be there?" she says.

"Of course," I laugh.

"Then yes!"

"It's Friday, in the apartment, at 6," Kendall quickly adds.

"Okay!" she says happily.

"C'ya!" I say and walk off to find Keri with Kendall. We find her sleeping in a chair by the pool.

"Keri, wake up," I shake her.

"Mmmm," she groans.

"Get up," I say, shaking hera little bit harder.

"What?" she says sitting up.

"Kendall is having a party,"

"Oh," she says, pulling her bikini top down a little bit.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Kendall asks.

"Sure," she says lazily.

"It's Friday, in the apartment, at 6."

"Mhm," she says. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure," I say. "Bye."

"Are we done?" Kendall asks.

"I don't know. Are we?"

"Yeah," he says. "Do you want to come back to the apartment with me?"

"Sure," I agree. "Who's all there?"

"The usual. James, Logan, Carlos, mom and Katie." I nod and start walking back to his apartment.

We finally arrived when my phone rang. It was my manager.

"Cheye!" Effie screams in the phone.

"Whoa, Effie, quiet down, hun."

"Sorry." She clears her throat. "The Midway wants you to play for them. You know, your band? That you have been neglecting?"

"I have not been neglecting them!"

"Whatever you say, but they want to do to strictly covers. The bands they want to the songs to be from are: Forever The Sickest Kids, Alesana, All Time Low, Bring me The Horizon and Mayday Parade."

"But all those bands have guys as lead singers. I'll have to change the lyrics from like her to him, or whatever."

"So? You want a gig, don't you?"

"Yes, Effie, I do," I say through my teeth.

"Then get over it and do it."

"Fine," I say. "When is it?"

"Tonight. At eight." I look at the clock.

"It's six already!"

"Then get ready," she says, and hangs up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I have a gig tonight at eight."

"Could we come?" Carlos asks.

"Sure. Can you drive me to the Midway?"

"Isn't that a bar?" Logan asks.

"Um, yeah."

"Then how could we get in?" James asks.

"Fake IDs."

"Isn't that illegal?" Logan says, anxiety colors his voice.

"Yeah. So?"

"I gotta get new friends," Logan mumbles under his breath.

"Ready?" Kendall asks.

"Yes," I say, pushing my black bangs to the side.

"Get in the car," Kendall says, gently shoving me towards the door.

**WHEN WE ARRIVE~**

Effie pushes me on stage.

"What am I supposed to sing?"

"Any songs from the bands they want." I nod and walk up to the mike.

"Hello, guys, we're Horizon of Doubt. Our first song we will be singing is My Worst Nightmare by Forever the Sickest Kids. And yes, I changed the lyrics a bit because me singing about a girl would be somewhat awkward."

"Whoo Horizon of Doubt!" someone screams from the crowd.

"Our first song will be My Worst Nightmare by Forever the Sickest Kids." I smile as my other bands members play the opening chords.

"_I shoulda known better not to wait around. Why did I come home?_"

"_Because I hate it here_," my backup singer sings. (Haha obviously.)

"_I shoulda known better not to wait around. I'm getting rid of my phone."_

"_And I made it clear."_

"_I shoulda known better not to wait around." I wait for my cue to start singing again. "Never did, never did I love anyone other than you. But secretly I always want to see you cry so I push you until you do. I shoulda never came, I shoulda never, shoulda never came to you, you insisted for me to. Crossed the line and didn't mean to. I take it back. If I thought I'd make it work. Never did, but I meant to. I, I, I give up… I never did what you said that I did, when I was gone for so long. I never said what you did was either right or wrong. It's wrong. You dreamt of her.*" _I wait for my part to come back in, feeling the rhythm of the music.

"_If it's just me, adjust me baby. Find the words that define these feelings. Don't roll your eyes when you look at me, hard to talk when you're looking at the ceiling. Push through; push through baby, everything we've been through lately. I'll be there when you close your eyes. Hold you tight; say goodnight. I never did what you said that I did, when I was gone for so long. I never said what you did was either right or wrong. It's wrong. You dreamt of her.* I never did what you said that I did, when I was gone for so long. I never said what you did was either right or wrong. It's wrong. You dreamt of her.* I, I needed, I, I, I needed someone to talk to and you, you needed, you you, you needed me to hold you. I, I needed, I, I, I needed someone to talk to and you, you needed, you, you, you needed me to hold you. I never did what you said that I did, when I was gone for so long. I never said what you did was either right or wrong. It's wrong. You dreamt of her.* I never did what you said that I did, when I was gone for so long. I never said what you did was either right or wrong. It's wrong. You dreamt of her.*"_ I exhaled as everyone clapped and cheered.

**I'll do other songs in the the next chapter. * = I changed HIM to HER. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't want all the song in the same chapter. But, don't worry; I won't do that many. After this one, probably 4 more because I'll put about 2 or 3 songs in one chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (:**

"Okay, our next song will be Apology by Alesana!" I smile. My eyes land on Logan, but I quickly focus on something else. _I don't believe in love, remember? Just an option for a boyfriend, its summer so it's time for a summer fling. _I listen to the opening chords of the song and take a deep breath. "_Sweat drips in my eyes. Screams of lust we cry. Tonight you are everything." _I take a deep breath, getting ready for the screaming part. "_You're everything… you're everything to me no more. As I wake from this perfect dream. I'll escape from Eden's walls. Can I not stay and live this lie? Go away and I'll think only of myself." _I go back to my normal singing voice. "_And to think that you will not be scared._" I go back to screaming again._ "Or surprised if I'd severed all these ties. This is the end…" _My normal voice again. "_I'll lose myself in aguish for tonight. Help me get over you_._" _Back to screaming. "_One last false apology. Help me get over you. I feel so numb to see this bitter end of beautiful illusions… would this be the same? Broken pieces will not mend. To save our past now… go away…" _Normal voice. "_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight. Help me get over you." _Screaming. _"One last last false apology. Help me get over you. Now we must let go!" _I wait for my part. "_Urgency overwhelms me. As I must restrain my flood of tears. I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again." _Normal voice. "_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight. Help me get over you. One last false apology. Help me get over you." _Screaming. _"In my mind, blood drips from your eyes. A beautiful last goodbye!"_ "Okay," I pant. "Horizon of Doubt is taking a break for fifteen minutes! Hope you liked it!" I smile and jump off the stage.

"You were great!" Effie says over the loud roar of the crowd.

"I thought you didn't like my style of music? I smirk.

"I don't," Effie says curtly. "But if I was the type of person to like this type of music, I'd say you were amazing!"

"Cheye!" Kerri calls.

"Yes?" I say, walking over to her.

"You were great! If you like screamo."

"Thanks!" I smile, ignoring her other comment. "When did you get here?"

"Like five minutes ago," she says.

"And where is Megan and Jade?"

"Somewhere over there," she says, pointing to her left.

"Okay, well, I'm getting a beer. My voice hurts from screaming. Want one?"

"No."

"Suit yourself," I say, shrugging. I finally manage to flag down the bartender.

"What would you like?" she asks with a white smile.

"A blue tilt please." I smile. **(Google blue tilt if you're curious!) **She sets it down in front of me.

"Thank you," I say, giving her two dollars.

"You're welcome." I open the can and take a sip, enjoying the taste.

"Cheye!" Jade and Megan call, waving me over to them.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Jade says. "Where's ours?"

"Whoops." I smile.

"It's cool," Megan says. "We'll get our own." Jade and Megan both choose a green tilt.

"Okay, guys, I have to go now. Watch my tilt." They both nod. I hop back on stage and tap the microphone. "Our next song will be Therapy by All Time Low." I wait. _"My ship went down in a sea of sound, when I woke up alone I had everything. A handful of moments I wish I could change, and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade. In a city of fools I was careful and cool, but they tore me apart like a hurricane. A handful of moments I wish I could change, but I was carried away. Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me and you can keep all your misery…. My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd. I think that keeping this up could be dangerous. I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious. Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. You can take back your misery. Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to, they're better off without you. Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to. They'll fall asleep without you. You're lucky if you're memory remains. Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me and you can take back your misery. Therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me and you can choke on your misery."_ I clear my throat.

**Sooo... do you like my choice of music?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know. Most of my chapters have been on the shorter side. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

The whole crowd claps and cheers.

"You're amazing!" I see a cute guy call from the crowd.

"Thank you guys and goodnight!" I call. Then I feel Effie grabbing my elbow and steering me down the steps.

"You were great tonight, now, you need to find another gig," she says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I can do that later. Just let me go home and rest my voice," I say hoarsely.

"What do you mean whatever!"

"Effie, chill, now, let me go get the money so I can get out of this hell hole."

"Whatever," she mumbles. I quickly collect my money and split it between my band members, Alex, the drummer, Austin, the guitarist, Kyle, the keyboardist, Caleb, the bassist and Marc, the backup vocals.

"Bye, Cheye." Alex winks at me.

"Bye," I say with a smile. I've always had this thing for Alex, I mean, not love, _lust._ It would be possible for us to date, but that would totally distract me at band practice.

"Hey," I hear an attractive voice say in my ear. I spin around.

"Oh, hello, Logan." I smile brightly.

"Need a ride home?"

"Please? I really do not want to ride with Effie and my friends are going somewhere."

"Okay. If you don't mind, can I ask where they are going?"

"Oh, well, they aren't really going anywhere, they are staying here. This is where we hang."

"At a bar? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, my mom doesn't really care if I drink. As long as I don't get wasted, I'm not exactly sure about my friends, though. I mean, they never drink." He just nods. "Have you ever drank?"

"No," he quickly shakes his head. "I've never done anything!"

"Nothing?"

"No ma'am. Nothing. Ever."

"Hmm. I suppose that's a good thing. Now, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, let's go. But we have to find Kendall, James and Carlos first."

"You get them and I'll wait in the car." He nods. I sigh, put my jacket on and walk to the car. I look at my watch. It's midnight. _Damn!_ I think. _I should've told mom I was leaving._ Then my phone rings. Guess what? It's my lovely mother.

"Where the hell are you!" my mother shrieks into the phone.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm at the Midway. Effie called me and I forgot to tell you. Got three hundred bucks in my pocket right now; they paid me extra because they said I was amazing. So the guys only got a hundred. Shall I go to Wal-Mart on my way home?"

"If you really think we need to."

"I don't. Do you?"

"No, I went two days ago," she says.

"Alright mom, I love you and I'll see you soon. Unless I could stay at Katie's; do you care?" Katie is like my best friend even though she's only twelve. I love her to death and I've stayed the night there before.

"No, I don't. I love you, too. Bye honey." She hangs up the phone. Then Kendall and the rest of the guys come walking over.

"Hey," Kendall says.

"Hey. Ask your mom if I can stay the night. My mom doesn't care."

"I'm sure she won't care. It's past midnight, so she's most likely asleep," he says, opening the car door for me.

"Okay. Will one of you come to my apartment with me to get my pajamas?"

"I will," Logan says.

"Thank you Logie." I've always called him that, ever since he moved here. I started call him that and now everybody does. Even Camille. And I fucking hate that dumb bitch. Shall I go into detail? I think I shall.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey, Logie," I say, smiling brightly. _

"_Hey Cheye." He slides his arm around my waist. I giggle, moving out of his grasp._

"_What the hell are you doing!" Camille screams at me._

"_Oh, I don't know, being a whore, I suppose," I say coolly._

"_Didn't you know I was dating him!" she shrieks._

"_Yeah, but have you ever heard the song I.D.G.A.F by Breathe Carolina? It means I don't give a fuck. He's my best friend, I've known him longer, I moved here with the guys. Did you? I don't fucking think so." My voice remains calm. She grabs Logan's arm and pulls his towards her. _

"_Stop," Logan says firmly, moving back beside me. _

"_What do you mean stop! You'd rather be with her than me? That whore, that _slut_? Didn't you know she isn't a virgin?" _

"_Um, bitch, please, yes I am. You are just making up lies because you're a jealous bitch and need to get over yourself. Honey, he doesn't love you. If he did, he'd be defending you right now. Is he? I think not."I look over at Logan. "Can we go get ice cream now?"_

"_Camille, I don't want to date someone that hates my best friend, so I'm really sorry but, this isn't going to work. I'm breaking up with you."_

"_What?"_

"_C'mon Logan," I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. When we got far enough away I say, "Logan, you didn't have to break up with her for me. You don't have to do anything for me. I know you liked her."_

"_It's okay, really. I never liked her anyway. I used her to make a girl jealous."_

"_Who?" I ask quickly._

"_I can't tell. It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough." I quickly felt a little pang of jealousy, but I shook it off, dismissing it. _

"_Did it make her jealous?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

_**END**_

He still never told me who the girl is. Whoever she is, I bet she is not good enough for him. I sigh, my eyelids getting heavy. So I let them close.

"Cheye, wake up." Logan shakes me.

"Hmmph." I roll over.

"Come on. We have to go get your stuff."

"Bleh." I stand up. I wobble so he grabs my hand and steadies me. I lean on him. "Carry me," I mumble. He sighs grabs me and picks me up- bridal style.

"Where to?" he asks.

"My room." He smiles and starts walking.

"It's nice out tonight," he says, looking at the stars.

"It's beautiful. Not nice. Amazing, wonderful, beautiful, mesmerizing."

"You know big words," he says with a mocking grin.

"Haha. Very funny."

"You know I'm kidding. I'd never say or do anything to hurt you. Ever."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I've known you forever and you are my best friend even if you are a girl." He smiles. I run my hands through his hair.

"Would you ever go back out with Camille?"

"Well, I went on a date with her last night."

"You what?" my eyes widen in shock.

"I'm kidding. I love somebody else, and if they like me, I want to be free for them because I am really in love with them."

"Logan, love isn't real. It's just a sham. There are more important things in life than love." Logan frowns.

"Cheye, I already have everything else I could ever want, money, amazing friends, a great job, a great family and a wonderful place to live. I need somebody to love."

"You sound like Justin Bieber."

"How so?" his brows furrow in frustration.

"His song Somebody to Love." I snort.

"But you date people right?"

"Yes."

"So you believe in love?"

"No, Logan, I believe in _lust_."

"If you believe in lust, you must believe in love."

"Well, I don't." We sit in silence until we get to my house. I sigh, hop out of his arms and unlock the door.

**Very long(: kinda… lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! My OCs were made by three amazing people! Oh and I forgot that Cheye's mother moved to the palm woods. She lives with Kaylee, Cheye's father, Cheye, Cole and Christian.**

I open the door, cringing when it creaks.

"Hurry up," Logan whispers. I gasp when I see Cole on the couch; I wasn't expecting him there.

"Shhh, Cole is sleeping. I don't want to wake him because then he'll wake up mom." Logan nods.

"Why isn't he in his room?"

"Maybe his bed isn't set up yet; they just moved here, you know," I say, rummaging through my drawers. I find my purple zebra striped pajama pants. I start to walk out the door.

"Is that all you need?" Logan questions.

"Mhm," I said, walking out the door.

"Do you still need me to carry you?" Logan asked, closing the door behind him.

"No, I'm good." The rest of the way we walked in silence.

"Are you going to bed now?" he asks, as I open the door.

"No, I don't want to."

"Katie is asleep, though."

"I'm older, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just thinking that you'd want to go to bed…"

"Well, I don't." I sigh, fiddling with my purple lip piercing.

"Hey," Kendall says, walking into the room.

"Oh, hi…"

"What's wrong? You sound… flustered." Kendall sits down on the couch.

"Just thinking…" my eyes travel to Logan, but I quickly look away when I see Megan walk in with Carlos and James. "Megan?" I ask in an uneasy voice.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering what you were doing here…?"

"Hanging out with Carlos silly!" she giggles a bit too loudly. But I've always known she has a thing for Carlos; it's very obvious. I tell her that a lot but she doesn't seem to care. She wants it to be obvious, I guess. She always says she loves being around him and she loves him. I tell her that love isn't real and if it was, I would've had somebody already. I laughed at what she said. It was: you just aren't looking in the right places. He's probably with you all the time and you just think of him as a friend or someone to lust over. You've never been in love, Cheye. I would know if you have been; it's easy to tell. Well, I just rolled my eyes at her and walked away.

"That's cool."

"Yeah! I know!" she giggled again.

"Okay, well, what now?" James questions.

"I don't know," Logan replies.

"Where is Jade and Keri?" I question, ignoring what James and Logan say.

"Why exactly would they be here?" Kendall asks.

"Well, since Megan is here…" I trail off into silence when I notice nobody was listening.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Megan suggests.

"Sure," Everybody agrees. We end up watching some romance movie. Definitely _not_ my thing.

"Why are we watching this?" I ask in a bored voice.

"Because silly!" Megan squeals. I roll my eyes. She is so annoying around Carlos. I hate it.

"I'm going to bed." I walk out of the room.

**Yay! Update! :P**


End file.
